


The Issue with being the ONLY GIRL in Your Troupe

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: A3! Genderbend Drabbles [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, I tried my best, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Sixsome M/M/M/M/M/F, fem Arisugawa, fem Misumi, fem Sakuya, fem Taichi, idk why i did this, we die like vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Drabbles and Stories about fem Sakuya, fem Misumi, fem Taichi, and fem Arisugawa about them being the only female, having romance, and trying to survive while being around a bunch of male Troupe members. Hilarity ensues. Please enjoy this humble story of mine.
Relationships: Aidou Seiya/Sakuma Sakuya, Arisugawa Homare & Winter Troupe, Arisugawa Homare/Guy/Mikage Hisoka/Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe, Ikaruga Misumi/Hyoudou Kumon/Miyoshi Kazunari/Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku/Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri & Izumida Azami & Hyoudou Juuza & Furuichi Sakyo
Series: A3! Genderbend Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616149
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. The Girls meet up and Spring has Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 am - 1 am instead of finishing my other A3! Story thanks to writers block on that one. But I got this idea in the middle of the night. I know most would assume that other characters (i.e Yuki and Muku or Azuma and Tsumugi) would be the females but no because there are set dynamics that we learn throughout the game and run with.
> 
> Sakuya - Is protected by literally all of his troupe members thanks to his naivety and trusting nature.
> 
> Misumi - Doesn't understand his own feelings and generally a nice (if not weird guy). His troupe members would love to keep seeing him smile.
> 
> Taichi - The literal youngest of the group. He could kill someone and they would just help him get rid of the body and leave no evidence.
> 
> Arisugawa - Has to be supervised when he goes out. Hisoka will protect his marshmallow provider. Winter Troupe will watch him like a hawk from the distance.
> 
> That's my reasoning. 
> 
> Genderbend names (Only Sakuya, Taichi, and Arisugawa's names changed.)
> 
> Sakuma Sakura - Sakuya
> 
> Nanao Chi - Taichi
> 
> Arisu (Alice) - Arisugawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really didn't know what to do... She had to leave but... they'll find out. Unless... she had some help.

**Operation: Date (3-Step Plan)**

—-

**Step 1: The Problem**

Sakuma Sakura sighed as she settled herself on the couch, her dark red bangs falling into her eyes as she tilted her head downward. She heard the shuffling of feet and tensed, thinking it was one of her Troupe mates.

“Saku-chan?~” She heard Misumi’s squeaky voice. “Are you okay?”

Glancing up, she gave a shaky tired smile. The mysterious girl tilted her head, crouching in front of the couch and looking up at Sakuya. “Tired?~”

“Very.” The younger girl mumbled as the shorter girl jumped up and hugged her, sitting in her lap so they were chest to chest, arms around the Spring Troupe’s leaders neck. “I wish I could say it was from my schedule but it wasn’t…”

Burying her face into the older girls neck, she let out a cry of frustration as her head was pat.

“I was asked out on my first date!” Orange eyes looked at her with a sparkle before Misumi jumped off her lap.

“I’ll be right back! I know just the people to help!~” With that she ran off but, Sakura could feel like this wouldn’t help at all…

_‘And we haven’t even done anything yet…’_

\---

“Ja-Jaan~!” Summer Troupes only female cheered. “I’ve brought Arisu-chan~, and Chi-chan~!”

Arisu raised a silent eyebrow at Sakura while Chi waved, her perky red pigtails swishing with the motion.

“How can we be of assistance?” Arisu asked, her tone colored amusement as she took a graceful seat in the armchair across from the couch.

“Yeah, it’s not often you need help Sakura-chan.” Chi practically beamed as she sat next to the other girl while Misumi plopped on the floor before pouting as Arisu scolded her lack of lady-like manners.

“Well… I was asked out on a date…” The Spring Troupes leader paused glancing over her shoulder. “And I don’t think my Troupes going to be too happy with it since they don’t even like me talking to boys my age!”

“... but,” Misumi stopped, looking thoroughly confused. “There are mainly males here… and you even wake Masumi-kun up and walk with him to school…”

“Don’t you also have those leader meetings with Tsumugi, Settsu-kun and Sumeragi-kun?” questioned Arisu.

“And your **roommate** is a male last I checked…” Chi frowned. “I’m not seeing a problem here.”

“Okay, er,” She blushed as she remembered her Troupes reasoning. “This is how they see it…”

\---

Flashback:

_“Look Sakura-chan,” Tsuzuru has started as the girl pouted up at him and the others. “We trust these guys because we live with them.”_

_“Besides, Summer Troupe has that whole polymourous thing going on, right?” Itaru started. “They only have eyes for that girl in their Troupe.”_

_“Ah, point.” Citron smiled serenely._

_“Besides,” Chikage grunted. “We don’t know too much about this guy. He could be trying to take advantage of you.”_

_“...” The girl blinked -dumbly, she later thought- at the older men with a questioning look._

_“...” Tsuzuru’s face filled with horror as he looked at Chikage, who shrugged back. “Ignore that sentence all together.”_

_“You trust Masumi-kun!” She jabbed a finger at the younger boy. “And you don’t even get along with him fifty percent of the time.”_

_“He’s purely Izumi-sexual.” Citron chuckled as Itaru and Chikage high-fived in the back._

_“Look, if you’re going to have… male friends.” Tsuzuru looked pained just saying it. “Just introduce us first.”_

_“...fine.” The sweet girl could never deny her Troupe anything._

\---

“... and there you have it.” The girls head dropped onto Chi’s lap. “It’s overrrrrr! They’re gonna find out it’s a dateeeee!”

“Hmmm…~” Misumi looked really into thought at Sakura’s problem. “Did you think to inform him you have five older protective brothers?”

“He knew that from the get-go!” Sakura’s cheeks puffed up. “Everyone in the company has already met him…”

“Then… shouldn’t that make it easier?” Chi raised an eyebrow at the girl sprawled on her lap. “I mean, _technically_ they said introduce them first.”

“Which already happened.” Arisu smiled. “So step one finished. Now, for step two…”

“Getting ready for your dateeeee!~” Misumi cheered as Sakura processed this new information.

“You girls… are geniuses.” Was all the nineteen year old could muster as she giggled.

“Naturally!” Arisu huffed as the younger girls broke down into giggles.

* * *

**Step 2: The Outfit**

“So,” Chi grunted, looking through Sakura’s closet. “Whatcha gonna wear?”

Sakura stopped mid-sentence with Misumi before slapping a palm to her head.

“Knew I forgot something!” Misumi tilted her head, not _quite_ understanding the reason for distress.

“You can’t just go wearing what you have on?” The younger girls stared at her in deadpanned.

“Sumi-chan, have you ever even **been** on a date?” A shake of the head. “Some guys enjoy seeing the difference of your _home self,_ and the you that’s shown _outside_.”

“But… aren’t they both Saku-chan?” The short girl held up a finger. “She’s nice no matter whose she talking to, courteous and more of a girl than anyone I know!”

“ _Ru~de_!” Chi pouted throwing a pair of jeans back in the closet as Arisu huffed in mock offense.

“Young ladies have to hold themselves a certain way when,” The older redhead paused for a moment. “They just hang out and when they are out on a date young Misumi.”

“You’ll probably learn when you’re older.” Sakura shrugged as Misumi squinted at them.

“I’m older than _you_ and _Chi-chan_.” The Summer Troupe member clarified.

“Yeah and we both have more dating experience than you!” giggled the blue eyed female as the orange eyed girl pouted in defeat.

“Ah, what about this one?~” the purple haired girl lifted a white sundress with yellow outlines of flowers.

“That’s… _perfect_!” Chi and Sakura squealed.

“I completely forgot that I had bought this on a whim…” Sakura sighed as she set the dress on the bed.

“Now, go shower!” Arisu ordered. “When you come out and get dressed I’ll do your hair.”

“Hai!”

* * *

**Step 3: Exit without Being Noticed**

Chi glanced around the corner of one of the hallways and sighed in relief upon seeing no one.

“Clear near the dorm area.” She whispered to Sakura behind her. “Let’s go so I can pass you off to Arisu-chan.”

“Un.” And with that the two dashed down the hallway quickly and met with Arisu at the steps.

\---

As Chi backpedaled to keep an eye on the dorm area, the two older red headed women crept down the steps. As they made it to the end, they noticed that the stairwells landing was empty as of now.

“Stairwell clear of any Spring Troupe members.” Arisu glanced around once more before seeing Tsuzuru walking their way. “I take that back… _retreat retreat_!”

They barely made it up the safety of the stairs, before hiding behind the banister, just as the playwright walked by staring up as if knowing they were there.

 _“We’re never gonna make it in time!”_ Sakura whimpered, tugging her long red hair that was pulled into low pigtails.

“No, we will.” Arisu gave a small smile as she leaned over and began to walk downstairs. “When I gesture behind me, run as fast as possible to Misumi-chan.”

“O-okay…?”

“Tsuzuru-kun!” Arisu called. “I need your help getting some of Hisoka-kun’s marshmallows from the shelf.”

“Ah? Sure.” The brunette blinked in slight confusion before heading to the kitchen area. Quickly, the woman gestured wildly behind her before rushing after the other

 _‘Thank you, Arisu-san!’_ Sakuya thought before rushing downstairs to Misumi’s spot at the lounge area.

\---

“Okay, so far Tsuzuroon was the only one here.” Misumi looked over her shoulder to the door no more than a few feet away. “Is your date close yet?”

Glancing at her texts, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing seeing his confirmation of being down the street.

“All I have to do is wait out front and be gone before anyone notices.” She giggled. “I cannot believe this worked.”

Misumi chuckled before hissing as she saw Itaru and Chikage’s room door open. Quickly shoving Sakura behind the bookshelf, the older girl crouched down to try and seem non existent.

“Hm… Misumi-chan, what’re you doing?” questioned Itaru with a raised brow. 

“Waiting for Omi to finish lunch.” She responded casually.

“Ah, it is around that time.” Chikage nodded as they began to make their way to the kitchen. “You coming too Sumi-chan?”

“In a minute!~” She flashed him a smile before he quickly looked away, blushing slightly. She heard the tell end of their conversation.

“Senpai, she’s taken.” Itaru was chuckling. “And wayy younger than you.”

“Something about taken, younger women was always so attractive.” She gagged at his response as she pulled Sakura out from her hiding spot.

“Your troupe member is gross.” Misumi gagged once more for good measures.

“He’s not that bad.” Sakura giggled before her phone pinged again. “He’s here.”

“Good luck!~” Misumi gently shoved her to the entrance. “And have fun.~”

“I will.” Sakura flashed her a bright grin. “Thanks Misumi-chan!”

As the door closed, Misumi flopped onto the couch. Chi and Arisu arrived moments later one with tea and the other with bruised lips.

“How’d that happen?” Arisu gestured to Chi’s mouth.

“Citron was heading towards the stairs so I quickly pulled Omi into a kiss to block the area but… Omi didn’t want to stop after one kiss.” She chuckled pushing a messy strand of red hair behind her ear. “Wasn’t the _worst_ that could have happened.”

“True.” The other two women nodded as they gazed at the television tiredly.

**_Being a female in the MANKAI Company was hard._ **

* * *

**Omake:**

**—-**

**Conclusion: Getting Caught**

_Sakura stared at her troupe members who glared at Seiya like he’d personally offended them._

_“So,” Tsuzuru started. “You were on a date with… Aidou Seiya-san?”_

_“Yeah…” The girl whispered, feeling like a child who got scolded. “You told me once to introduce you and you already_ **_knew_ ** _Seiya-kun… so I went.”_

_“Fine.” Itaru sighed. “Oi, Citron take Sakura-chan to you guys room for the night.”_

_“Oh, YES!” Citron smiled. “You can tell me all about your date!”_

_The naive girl smiled and followed her foreign roommate, happy to have missed trouble. But before leaving, she turned and pecked her dated cheek._

_“I had fun Seiya-kun!” She giggled. “I can’t wait for our next date.”_

_After she’d left, Itaru’s smile was replaced by his gamers glare._

_“Look, I’ll put it simply,” The blond grunted. “Break her heart, and you’ll be wishing for a game reset. Game over, got it?”_

_“Understood?” Chikage gave a chilling smile._

_“Y-Yes, sirs…!” The male shook in his shoes as he thought about what insanity he’d invited himself to._

**_‘What’s wrong with the Spring Troupes males?!’_ ** _He thought fearfully._


	2. Different Types of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misumi thinks about the different types of affection given to her by the Summer Troupes members. Slightly hurt/comfort but really fluffy an romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came to me while sitting here and readin some good old Misumi Angst and then I thought, huh, Misumi probably wasn't given affection by his parents and his grandfather died when he was thirteen... The Summer Troupe might've been the only people to give him affection afterwards.

Growing up, Misumi wasn’t given a lot of affection by her parents. Her brother and Jii-chan could only give her so much before they had to stop eventually _-Jii-chan’s death, having to leave Madoka behind-_.

The kids in her class didn’t take too well to her either, so affection was rare growing up.

But, that all changed when she met the Summer Troupe. They became the most important part of her best Triangle of Life.

They were so close but all so different. In the ways they held her to the ways they showed affection. She loved all of it. 

**They showed her what affection was. They taught her that she did deserve it.**

* * *

**Sumeragi Tenma and Affection**

**—-**

Tenma isn’t too good at affection giving, having parents away constantly. But he tries with his girlfriend. He noticed that she’s great at giving affection but never seems to receive anything back.

The younger boy had experimented during practice one day.

—-

**_Flashback:_ **

_“Do you want to let 4 million dollars go right before your own eyes....?!” The young woman cried waving her hands exaggeratedly._

_“I was moved for nothing!” Yuki slammed a palm to his forehead in exasperation._

_“Good job guys!” Izumi chuckled as Yuki’s hand went down and Misumi smiled._

_Tenma raised his hand and gently smoothed Misumi’s hair down in an affectionate head pat._

_“Good job today Misumi.” He grunted, a small smile gracing his usual scowl._

_They all watched as her face turned bright red and she hid her burning red face in her hands._

_“T-Thanks Tenma…” She stuttered at last._

**End Flashback**

—-

From then, Tenma had tried small gestures to make her comfortable with receiving affection. When she would hug him, he’d turn and hug her tightly back. She would pat his head, he’d give her affectionate head rubs.

They fell into a pattern. Whatever she gave him, he returned tenfold. That was Tenma’s way of saying he cared.

**This was his way of loving Misumi. And that was how she liked it.**

* * *

**Rurikawa Yuki and Affection**

**—-**

Yuki was compliments hidden under barbed words and sarcastic comments. Misumi thought it was adorable and she enjoyed giving him compliments every time he low-key complimented her.

**\---**

**Flashback:**

_"Ahhh!" Misumi squealed as Yuki handed her the dress with the triangles sewn onto it._

_"Don't get the wrong idea." Yuki sighed. "I just happened to have the inspiration to make this and then I realized it was too big. It's not like I made it for you."_

_The middle schooler was shocked to see tears running down the girls face as she clutched the fabric close to her._

_"Thank you Yukki..." She sniffed. "You're such a good boy."_

_He didn't understand her tears, but they hurt him just to see them. He didn't like them, at all._

_"It's fine, so just stop crying you weird Trianglian."_

_"Hai!~"_

**End Flashback**

\---

What she didn’t know was Yuki did it all just to see her smile. He loved to see her sparkle at the compliment and giggle as he affectionately called her a Trianglian, no real malice in his tone. This was his special someone and he was going to treat her better than he’d ever treated anyone.

**He’d make her see she was worth it. And he’d wait until she knew.**

* * *

**Miyoshi Kazunari and Affection**

**—-**

The first time they’d met, Kazunari had instantly asked her out and she hadn’t known how to respond before responding with a question of her own.

And since, he’d promise he’d show her the best affection through learning curves.

—-

**Flashback:**

_“Wow! You’re MAJOR cute for a ghost!” Kazunari exclaimed, running up to the tiny girl with the onigiri. “How do you feel about going on a date with me?”_

_She munched thoughtfully watching him slowly crumple at her lack of answer before she swallowed her food._

_“What’s a date?” Everyone stopped to stare at her as she took another bite of onigiri._

_“I’ll show you!~” The blond winked. “And I’ll make you fall for me all over again!”_

_“There was a first?!” Izumi stopped to stare at the light haired girl._

_“Was there…?” She bit another piece of onigiri off._

_“You should know!” Tenma and Yuki snapped._

_“Tehee!~”_

**End Flashback**

—-

And everything he’d taught her came in handy later in their relationship. She had learned so many things during that period. 

Kazunari didn’t really like sticky foods. He ate a lot of junk food _(mostly candy.)_. He got really embarrassed when called out on small cute things.

And she learned a lot about herself too. Like she enjoyed holding Kazunari’s hand, it was warm compared to his own, he’d realized. She didn’t like frowning around them. And she enjoyed kisses, and so did he.

Now, he makes sure to greet her with a kiss when she comes home or leaves. And vice versa.

**It makes them both really happy to experience this together.**

* * *

**Sakisaka Muku and Affection**

Muku liked to show his affection by copying things from shoujo manga. It was things he’d always wanted to try and things that he’d thought he would have been able to do.

—-

**Flashback:**

_Misumi had been walking down the hallway looking over at Kazunari and Muku, who were kinda blocking the stairs. Tilting her head, as her long wavy hair followed the movement, she watched for a moment._

_“I’m telling you she’d like it!” chuckled Kazunari._

_“B-But what if she calls the police on me?!” Muku was spazzing._

_“Are we even talking about the same person now?” A pause, before green eyes met her wide orange ones. “How about you try it now?”_

_“Huh?” Muku turned just Kazunari pushed him lightly into Misumi._

_The pink haired male stumbled and accidentally pressed the smaller older woman against the wall, his hands caging her in by the head._

_‘Ah! I kabedonned her!’ He almost shrieked at the thought, seeing her face turning red as she stared up at him. ‘Thank you Kazunari-san!’_

_“Muku…” She whispered a moment later, eyes sparkling. “Can you teach me more about these manga moments?”_

_“G-Gladly!” He’d stuttered._

**End Flashback**

—-

From then, Muku found cute scenes from manga to try on her, watching her eyes sparkle as he executed each one perfectly.

**Muku’s affection was to treat her like a princess. To take care of her in the small ways. She loved that about him.**

* * *

**Hyoudou Kumon and Affection**

If Muku treated her like a princess or glass, Kumon treated her like a favorite toy. Ready to go anywhere and everywhere. Not in a bad way, of course.

She was the girlfriend who was ready to get down and dirty with him and still somehow come out looking beautiful and get it done.

—-

**Flashback**

_They were at a private pool (courtesy of Tenma), just getting ready to relax when Kumon dropped all the bags he was holding with a grin._

_“Pool! Yesssss!” He laughed, throwing his hands in the air. “I’ve been waiting all year!”_

_Turning to Misumi who had just taken her cover up off, revealing a yellow two piece with blue and white triangles decorating it, an idea took over._

_“Hey, Sumi-san,” He called walking over. “Wanna jump in?”_

_“Hmmm?~” She smiles sweetly. “Sure!~”_

_She barely got her answer out before she was lifted princess style and he was jogging back to the pool, jumping in with her in his arms._

_When they’d popped back up, She was pouting before bursting into peels of laughter. Kimono face turned red as he watched her unravel happily._

_“That was fun Ku-chan!~” Misumi looked at him happily, once more. “We should do that more often.”_

**End Flashback**

—-

He couldn’t count on both hands and feet how many times he’d dragged her by her slim wrist and tiny hand to go out to the park or forest to play.

The amount of times he’s smashed his lips to her soft ones in a spur of the moment things as he twirled her like she weighed nothing.

**In Kumon’s affection, he may be rough but he was carrying his most prized possession everywhere. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.**

* * *

Misumi knew her Troupe was rough around the edges and hard to understand, but she wouldn’t change them or ask for them to stop being themselves for her.

_Because she loved them just as they were._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misumi is like the Summer Troupes Cinderella, haha. Had so many bad experiences thanks to her family that all she can do is smile and want to please others. Muku always wanted to be a Prince Charming! XD


	3. Who can say no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The males of the Autumn Troupe reflect on the power of Chi's blue eyes. Chi just wonders what goes through her members heads at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While looking at Taichi's cards and seeing how big his eyes are as a male, I question if he was a female, would his eyes run the troupe?
> 
> My minds Answer was: Yes, the hell he would.

Nanao Chi knew she was born with a cute but plain face. She was small with shoulder length black hair and big blue eyes, the only trait that caught everyone’s attention for a bit.

She wanted so badly to be seen and heard, to not be forgotten. To not be alone anymore… 

She strived to be someone that others would want to talk to. She had no special skills. She tried everything but, she had no natural talents or the ability to pick things up fast.

She thought she’d be alone and invisible after her brief time on tv, with small parts and all but… then she met people who changed her perception of things. _For the better._

* * *

**Fushimi Omi**

Omi knew Chi had it tough growing up in literally everyone’s shadow. She was smaller than the other girls and boys her age, _hell she was smaller than Yuki and Muku, just barely passing Misumi in height._ And she thought she didn’t have any special talents.

She may have started off on the wrong foot when she joined MANKAI Co. but she made up for it with the amount of effort she put into being the best for the Autumn Troupe.

He doesn’t know the exact moment he’d fallen for her, all he knew was that when he fell, he fell **hard**.

He doesn’t understand how the people at her school can just ignore her shining blue eyes and cute smile as she chattered about something or other.

He can’t even remember the last time he’d said no to her… oh, that’s right… there _was_ no last time.

 **Not even when he** **_should’ve_ ** **.**

—-

**Flashback:**

_Omi was on his way home from the grocery store, he was going to try and make a new dish for dinner and couldn’t wait to get home and get started, glancing at his watch, he was pleasantly surprised._

_“The kids should be heading back soon.” He chuckled as he thought of the rambunctious school students in their Company._

_“C’mon cutie,” he heard a sleezy voice grunt. “We went to your play and got to see you up there shining. Why don’t you show us that smile while we go to karaoke, huh?”_

_“Don’t ya wanna be popular with the older kids, sweetie?” A second voice purred, the sound grating Omi’s ears._

_He looked around to find them and found his heart jumping in his throat. The two wannabe thugs had someone cornered in front of a clothing department store, he could barely make out the sight of a female girls uniform._

_‘I need to help that girl.’ He thought making his way over before the girl's voice stopped his heart cold._

_“I don’t want to be popular with the likes of_ **_you_** _!” The voice shook and cracked but she tried so hard to stay strong. “Hey! Leggo of me!”_

_A strong smack hit the air and Omi felt dread fill him when the girls voice shrieked, this time in pain._

_“You lil’ bitch!” The one in charge grunted as he held the girl up by her black and red half-ponytail, the rest hanging loosely around her neck. His accomplice was holding his face, cheek stinging with a handprint. “Now, you definitely owe us a good time!”_

_“Lemme g-go!” She struggled, big blue eyes welling with tears. “S-Somebody h-help!”_

_“I don’t think she wants to go with you.” Omi didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice, dipped in a dark venom. “I suggest you let her go like she asked.”_

_“Who's gonna make us?” The lackey turned around before his face paled at the sight of Omi’s towering form. “U-Uh… Hideo… we should go…”_

_“Why the hell should we?” His friend hissed, still tugging the girl around by her ponytail. “This bitch denied us and hit you.”_

_“He said so because_ **_I_ ** _said so.” Omi cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. The younger man turned around with a glare, only to gulp and release the girls hair._ _Soon the two were running up the street and Omi was getting ready to chase after them but small hands grabbing his own larger one stopped him._

_“Please don’t…” Chi’s mouth wobbled a bit and her hair was a mess as she gripped his hand._

_“But Chi-chan,” He wavered at her tiny grip. “What they did…”_

_“They’re not worth it, Omi-san,” She looked with her big blue eyes. “Please…?”_

**_How could Omi say no to those eyes?_ **

**End Flashback**

—-

Omi could honestly say he regretted making that decision. He wanted nothing more than to knock those guys teeth in but, Chi didn’t want that, he let them off that once.

 _‘But if I caught them a second time, there would be no saving them.’_ He thought, clenching his fists.

“Omi-san?” He heard his girlfriend's voice. “Are you okay?”

Glancing down at his very own angel, with the most stunning blue eyes filled with worry, Omi felt his heart soften and a love sick smile grew on his face.

“Yeah, Chi-chan.” He leaned down to peck her gently on the top of the head. “I’m just fine.”

**How could he tell her anything but yes?**

* * *

**Furuichi Sakyo**

Sakyo didn’t give in to much, it came with the job description of being him. And the things he gave in to were usually _compromised_ to begin with.

He’d never give Yuki the starting budget he originally wanted to start with.

He’d never just let Azami get into trouble without reason.

He’d never tell Banri that he **_actually_ ** enjoys his company. 

And he’ll never tell Chi that she is his biggest weakness.

He’s not sure when it happened, one day he was strong as ever against everything and everyone but then, Chi looked up at him, her eyes shining as she chattered about how she needed her allowance early to go shopping with Sakura.

**When did he get so soft?!**

—-

**Flashback:**

_Sakyo, Azuma and Izumi were going over the budget while Banri and Omi sat next to them talking quietly about practice, when Autumn Troupe’s only female ran in excitedly._

_“Sakyo-nii! Sakyo-nii!” She chirped as she bounced on the balls of her feet._

_“What is it Chi?” He asked gruffly as Izumi sent him a look._

_“I need my allowance early!” She clasped her hands together, head tilted slightly,_

_“For?” He already felt his resolve slightly crumbling at the girl who was like his little sister._

_“Saku-chan invited me to go shopping with her and I need a bit more money.” She looked up with her big puppy blue eyes, lips pulled into a pleading pout._

_“Good luck Chi-chan!” Banri cackled. “As if the cheapo would.”_

_Everyone looked at Sakyo who was just stuck staring at Chi, who was still looking at him with those eyes._

_A sigh._

_“... just this once.” A moment of silence as the older company members stared at him, most in shock and one amusement._

_“Thank you Sakyo-nii!” The girl cheered, hugging him around the waist before running off with her given money._

_“My, my,” Azuma chuckled behind a delicate hand. “Even the cold Sakyo can’t deny an adorable girl.”_

_Sakyo growled at the other man, turning away from the stunned faces._

**_Those eyes are dangerous!_ **

**End Flashback**

—-

Sakyo felt an eye twitch as he walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, pausing as he heard shuffling around already.

“Fushimi?” He grunted walking in. But instead of the large mother hen, he saw his tiny Troupe member. “Chi?”

“Ah, Sakyo-nii!” Those big blue eyes sparkled as she turned with a smile. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

He felt his heart melt as she pulled out a messily made bento. He knew she wasn’t too good at a lot of things but, she tried for those she cared about.

“For lunch.” She giggled as he took it. He felt a warm spark as he caught sight of the bandaged hands that she tried to hide from him. “I-If you want it at least… it’s not as good as Omimi’s or anything but…”

Staring at her big blue eyes and shy demeanor, he picked up a pair of chopsticks, popping an octopus sausage into his mouth and eating it.

“Hmm, it’s good.” He murmured, raising a hand and rubbing her head affectionately. “But I expect better next time.”

“Hai!” Her eyes glowing so brightly as she nodded.

**I’m weak for those eyes.**

* * *

**Hyoudou Juuza**

Juuza had a little brother and cousin that he doted on plenty. He always loved having younger siblings, made him feel less isolated.

_He just thought he’d never have a little sister with the biggest blue eyes as a weapon._

Meeting Chi, you’d think she’d have no special talents but… when she wanted something, her eyes worked in her favor. Settsu called him a brocon but…

**He might really just be a siscon.**

—-

**Flashback:**

_Juuza walked by the practice room searching for Chi because Omi was looking for her so they could settle down for the night._

_As he walked by the practice room, he noticed the light on. As he drew closer, he heard Chi’s voice._

_“...for always taking care of my brother.” She was saying. “No, that’s sounds too cheerful still.”_

_She took a deep breath right as he opened the door. He peeked in as she restarted the line, usually cheerful eyes closed as she recited._

_“Thank you for always taking care of my brother.” A pause. “That sounded good… I hope so at least.”_

_“Chi, c’mon…” He grunted stepping into the room fully. The startled redhead turned around to look at the larger male._

_“Juuza-san!” She squeaked. “How long have you been there?!”_

_“...not long…” He murmured, settling a hand on her head. “Omi’s lookin’ for you…”_

_“Ah?” She glanced at the clock in shock. “It’s that late already?!”_

_As they began to head to the dorm area, Chi grabbed his hand out of nowhere. He looked back at her, slightly shocked to see the big eyes looking at him pleadingly._

_“Juuza-san… promise not to tell anyone what you saw?” He paused, his heart thumping at the cute sight._

_“Fine…”_

**He was turning into a siscon…**

**End Flashback**

—-

As Juuza thought back to it, could he really complain about the bond him and Chi shared? No, no he couldn’t and wouldn’t.

“Juuza-san!” He heard her right before a medium sized weight dropped onto his back. “Let’s hang out at the sweets cafe!~”

He opened his mouth ready to deny before he caught sight of her eyes. Glitteringly bright blues stared at him, mouth pulled into the biggest smile possible and all the denial dropped into his stomach.

“...fine,” He sighed, smiling slightly. “Only if I’m paying.”

She smiled, tugging his wrist to the door as he followed leisurely.

**If he was a siscon, he’d best spoil her.**

* * *

**Izumida Azami**

A pale boy sighed as he walked back home from school, face lost in thought as to how it could have come to this.

Azami may have just joined the Autumn Troupe but he felt like the one thing he had in common with most of the Troupe would be his weakness for Chi’s eyes.

He didn’t know when it started, how it started, or even why. All he knew was the girl had him wrapped around her finger, and he wasn’t even complaining about it.

The first time he realized he had a weakness for it, was also the first time he’d promised himself something that wasn’t even for him to promise.

—-

**Flashback**

_Azami was going into Chi’s room to ask if she’d wanted to hang out and caught sight of her squinting in the mirror, pulling her cheeks out and frowning deeply._

_“You know,” He looked away. “A woman shouldn’t do that to herself, the wrinkles will come earlier if you do.”_

_“Eh?” She stopped to look at him, face showing shock. “Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, but why are you even doing that?” The raven haired teen tilted his head, an eyebrow raised._

_“I’m really plain, ya know…” He didn’t know, to him she shone brightly out of all the Autumn Troupe. “I was trying to find something to bring out my looks… Maybe you could put makeup on me!”_

_Azami thought about it for a moment before nodding. He left to go get his makeup kit and returned moments later, slightly excited to be able to try regular makeup on a female instead of something for a play._

_As he applied blush to her soft cheeks, he felt his own heat up as he noticed how she had light sun freckles on them, and just the way her lips pulled into a natural pout. As he finished that part he looked at her large eyes and felt himself stop._

_She didn’t really_ **_need_ ** _the makeup. She_ **_wasn’t_ ** _plain…_

_“I change my mind.” He frowned. “You don’t need makeup.”_

_“But… but please!” Her big eyes turned impossibly bigger as they shone with unshed tears (hopefully fake). “I just want to try it like any girl my age would… and besides you’re the best makeup artist around here!”_

_He had to turn as he clutched the shirt near his heart. The unexpected attack left him slightly breathless as he turned and stared at her back._

_“... Just this once?” A nod. “Fine but if you ask me…”_

_He pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. “You’re the most beautiful flower here, a red pansy with a blue glow.”_

_As he pulled back, he brushed a red strand behind her ear as her face flushed red._

**Shithead Sakyo better never find out how weak he was to those eyes…!**

**End Flashback**

—-

He sighed as he thought back to the day, the promise he’d made to himself was to compliment the girl once a day. And so far, it had worked, even if Omi gave him weird looks and Banri constantly asked if he was trying to steal Omi’s girl _(which he would never but if she wanted to date him, he wouldn’t object.)_.

“Ah, Azamin!~” He glanced over and saw her walking, still dressed in her uniform meaning she was heading back as well. “Wanna walk home together?”

He nodded as she giggled and met him the rest of the way. As they walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, Azami gave a devious smile as he thought of the compliment to give.

“You know, if I were to go blind now,” He paused as she tilted her head. “I’d be happy since your pretty face was the last thing I saw.”

He chuckled at the explosive blush as she ducked her head down, her big blue eyes looking at him shyly, appreciation showing through.

**Weak as he may be to those eyes, he loved seeing them shine.**

* * *

**Settsu Banri**

Being the youngest of four wasn’t the easiest. Your sisters were bossy and you got leftovers typically. Now, being the youngest boy was the worst!

You were the only boy and had no one younger than you to bully. At least that’s what Banri thought at first but… getting a little sister of his own was pretty nice.

Chi may have been loud and kinda attention starved but her, he was a former delinquent.

And now, he came to wonder how he found himself as a pillow for said little sister…

**Those damn eyes…**

—-

**Flashback**

_Banri was in the living room playing his vita as he waited for lunch to be made. He heard the front door open and someone sleepily call out they were home and the couch next to him slid lightly._

_Pausing his game, he glanced over and raised an eyebrow as Chi scrubbed a hand across her face with a pout._

_“Stayed up late?” He chuckled as she pouted at him now._

_“Yeah, working on the costume Tasuku-san ripped again…” The blue eyed girl whined as she slumped backwards._

_“Got it hard being Yuki’s domesticated dog.” He teased._

_“For that comment,” She giggled back. “You’re now my pillow.”_

_With that Chi lied her head on his lap with a content smile as he looked at her, unamused._

_“Really now?” He clicked his tongue. “And why would I do that?”_

_“Because you love me?” She tried, looking up her eyes innocent and wide._

_He opened his mouth to argue but felt the argument lump up in his throat as he looked at her eyes._

_They reminded him that not_ **_all_ ** _sisters are as bad as his and Itaru’s._

_‘In fact she’s an older sister…’ He thought absentmindedly as he started running his fingers through her wind-mussed hair. ‘She’s probably never been babied like I was…’_

_He missed the content purr she let out as the younger girl began to drift off. By the time he’d realized what he’d done, Chi had long since nodded off._

_Trying to not show his affection openly, he made a face of disinterest, even as his hand continued to run through her hair._

**Damn Bambi eyes.**

**End Flashback**

—-

 _‘Ah, that’s how I found myself in this predicament.’_ He nodded to himself as he glanced down at his lap once more. _‘I guess this is fine too…’_

**As long as no one ever knows that the eyes get him too.**

* * *

**Omake:**

_“The guys in my Troupe are so weird!” Chi whined as she braided Misumi’s wet hair._

_“Hm?~” The older girl cocked her head slightly as she watched Arisu comb Sakura’s hair out._

_“How so?” The poet grunted, tugging at a stubborn knot._

_“They’ll ask someone something and when_ **_they_ ** _get denied they get_ **_me_ ** _to ask instead!” The blue eyed girl tied off the braid before sitting in front of the triangle lover, who began to comb the hair._

 _“...do you ever_ **_get_ ** _denied?” Sakura asked as Arisu finally sat in front of her now._

_“Well, no…”_

_“Then, that’s why.” Misumi hummed parting the hair. “Do you know why?”_

_“No?”_

_“It’s…” Arisu started only for Sakura to cover her mouth._

_“I think we’ll be in trouble if she realizes her potential.” The younger girl hissed as she tied Arisu’s hair into a low ponytail._

_“....ah… I think you’re right.” The older woman covered her eyes. “She’ll hone the power for her own resources.”_

_“Rest in peace, Autumn Troupe.” Misumi whimpered as she tied the two pigtails off._

_“Huh?”_

_Now, Chi thought her_ **_friends_ ** _were weird!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Taichi ever learned to use those big eyes of his, the Autumn Troupe would never be safe. They'd bend backwards for him. So far, this has been my longest chapter on google docs so far coming to a large word count haha...


	4. A Date with Arisu!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of dates that Arisu's Troupe have taken her on and how they went either better or worse than she imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently using this chapter to get a feel for how the Winter Troupe would react in certain situations with their lovely Arisu. So, their next chapter will probably involve more better suited situations based on the characters.

Arisu Homare was aware that her Troupe had… strange characters. Who made everything only two things:

  1. Seem like something it shouldn’t be
  2. May things seem exactly as it should be



There was no in between for them. It happens when you have very private people in a Troupe together and all with adult minds. Even dates could be misinterpreted…

**Actually especially dates** **_were_ ** **misinterpreted!**

* * *

**Tsukioka Tsumugi**

A date with Tsumugi could crash and burn or turn into a wonderful thing. Arisu, learned this fairly early into their relationship.

“Are you sure you want to go to a cafe with me?” Tsumugi smiles at his beautiful girlfriend, reaching out and brushing her longest bang to the side as she flushed prettily.

“Of course, I want my lovely girlfriend to go out and enjoy some of the simpler things in life.” The blue eyed male was looking at her in such a soft manner, Arisu felt herself go a little brain dead from such devotion.

“...o-of course I’ll go with you!” Her voice came out louder than intended but that was okay. And if her face felt like it was on fire, that was okay too.

—-

As they arrived at the cafe, Tsumugi pointed out small things that caught his eye  _ (i.e, flowers in bloom, and stores with nice displays.) _ .

“Ah, do you want to eat inside or outside?” She asked, head tilting to get a better look at him. His pale face flushed and he shyly rubbed the back of his head.

“Inside…” He mumbled as they entered. The duo picked a booth in the back, away from prying eyes, the two of them being generally private people about their dates.

Arisu knew it was childish but she preferred if people didn’t know what her and Tsumugi did on dates. It was like her own version of paradise. 

They spoke about their pasts, were generally open with what they were feeling when they were together… It made everything that had been said to her up into this point of life worth it.

_ ‘If I had to do it all again, just to meet the most important people in my life all over again…’  _ She thought.  _ ‘I would. Six times over, through hell and back, again and again just to see their smile…’ _

Unknowingly, she had written that all down in her mini notebook, absentmindedly taking her thoughts and turning them into a poem.

Soon, they were looking through the menu for something to order. Tsumugi chuckled as he watched his girlfriend rake a hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh. 

The usually messy short ruby wine red locks were getting longer on certain sides while others stubbornly remained short, making her fight back just as stubbornly.

“Why not just cut it all evenly?” He asked as she pushed a longer strand behind her ear again.

“Why…” She repeated, blinking before furrowing her brow, a small thoughtful frown taking over. “I’ve… considered it… but I just can’t bring myself to do it…”

The other raised an eyebrow, taking in her sudden nervous demeanor of the topic. The way she crossed her arms across her chest, almost hugging herself protectively. Avoidance of eye contact and meekly looking around.

“You… don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but,” Tsumugi pursed his lips. “Remember I’ll always be here for you my Alice.”

Arisu blinked rapidly, suddenly overcome with emotion, her hand reaching up to flick some moisture away from her eyes before Tsumugi reached over and grabbed her wrist gently pulling it back down.

The usually over the top woman felt her eyes widen and face flush as he instead wiped the tears away, hands gentle as they thumbed away the salty liquid as he frowned in a serious and protective demeanor.

With a smile, she tilted her head and lifted a finger to her lips gently. “Say that and you’ll make me fall for you all over again.”

Tsumugi blushed and tried to pull his hand away, only for her to pull it closer to herself. Arisu pressed her lips against his palm briefly before releasing the captured limb.

“No fair Arisu!” He whined, covering his face. “You always do this!”

“Well, can’t have you looking too cool can we?”

Yes, a date with Tsumugi could either crash and burn or go smoothly…

**Or it could start to crash and still end smoothly.**

* * *

**Takatoo Tasuku**

Going on dates with Tasuku were… difficult to say the least…

The man was clumsy with how he spoke to her and got defensive over the silliest of things… in her mind.

—- 

“Come on you slow lug.” She complained as they walked to the store. “You said you wanted to get this over with quickly and yet you’re walking slowly on purpose!”

“Am not!” Tasuku called back. In his head though, he knew it wasn’t true… he wanted to take as long as possible just to have alone time. “You’re walking mighty fast for someone running on adrenaline.”

“Because I need the supplies to finish my work for my editor.” Arisu pinched the bridge of her nose.

_ Yes, these were dates with Tasuku. And each time seem to frustrate the two of them more and more with one another. _

Tasuku rolled his eyes before they landed on her fragile looking hand. He wanted to hold it… really he did but… she was already mad at him. He was startled out of his thoughts by a smaller hand encircling his own.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you should have said so instead of staring.” The smaller adult huffed, turning to pout at the floor. “Must I make all the first moves in this relationship.”

He hid a small smile as he gently gripped her hand. As they reached the store, he released it as to not draw attention to each other, already missing the warmth of it.

“I’ll wait here.” He grunted.

“No, you’ll grab a basket and meet me at the paper isle.” Another grunt was her answer before he walked away, presumably to do what she said.

—-

Tasuku wandered through the store looking for the paper isle, feeling a headache come along at all the different turns he’d made. A noise of victory exited his mouth as he finally found the accursed isle only to stop and squint at the sight.

**His** Arisu was talking to someone. A tall guy  _ (but not  _ **_nearly_ ** _ as tall as him, he thought.)  _ was talking to her, leaning against the shelf in front of her, his muscled arm  _ (he had  _ **_better_ ** _ muscles, he thought childishly.) _ holding some paper packages as his other hand played with a piece of hair as she babbled about something.

**_Hell, no._ **

“Oi, Alice come on I have the basket!” He called, gaining her attention. She turned, hair flying out of the man's hand and instead flowing around her heart shaped face, Tasuku felt his heart throb with warmth.

“Oh, of course.” Turning around she collect two packages of paper from behind the man and quickly scurried over, not seeming a bit worried about what transpired. “Thank you Tas-!”

The woman was cut off by Tasuku gently grabbing her head and pulling her into a rough kiss before quickly pulling away. She opened and closed her mouth to try and speak as the tall male glared at the other still by the shelf.

Tasuku turned and ushered her to the check out station now.

—-

“What was that about?” She finally exploded as they were on their way home.

“He was flirting with you.” Tasuku grunted after a few moments of silence. Arisu gave him a weird look, to which he chose to ignore. “So, I showed him you were taken.”

“He was not flirting with me!” The other huffed at last. “Best believe that.”

“He was…” Tasuku was sure of it. He may have been out of range but who cares about that?! This was his girlfriend he was talking about! His beautiful girlfriend who could be swindled at any moment.

“No he wasn’t because that’s my editor.” Arisu deadpanned. He stopped turning to look at her in shock. “He was reminding me about my deadline and well, we ended up catching up since I only get to see him the day of a deadline or if I’m running behind.”

Now, Tasuku felt dumb.

“I’m so-...”

“Before you apologize, just know… I actually kinda like it when you’re possessive.” Her face was burning, Tasuku could tell.

He smiled as they walked the whole way in a comfortable silence.

**Yes, Tasuku was clumsy but… he was also the sweetest… _(At times.)_**

* * *

**Guy**

Guy preferred to spoil Arisu during dates. If they went out, he paid for everything  _ (despite her having the money.) _ . If they stayed in, he made the food  _ (despite her telling Guy she wanted to cook for him.) _ .

**But she liked her fairytale dates.**

—-

As she sat reading, Arisu was pulled from her thoughts as someone knocked on the door. Looking up, she called permission for them to come in.

Guy entered, green eyes gazing at her lovingly. She smiled at him as he came and kneeled next to her chair, looking over at her book slowly.

“I’ve prepared a special lunch for us, if you wouldn’t mind joining me…” He waited patiently for her to place a bookmark in before gently grasping her hand and leading her to the back garden where a small lunch was sitting. 

The table had a white table cloth covering it with two plates sitting on it with sandwiches and onigiri.

“How cute.” She cooed watching a small blush cover his cheeks. “I think it’s lovely, Guy.~”

He pulled one of the chairs out for her before sitting across from her.

“Misumi-chan helped me make this.” He chuckled as she lifted up the triangle shaped carrot slices on the sides with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m glad you’re getting along with everyone.” She giggled behind a hand before eating the small veggie.

“Yes, I’m glad Citron-sama has introduced me to everyone.” Another smile took over his face. “Especially you. You have been the light of my day since the day I met you. I’m glad the Winter Troupe has let me become one of your lovers.”

Her face flushed as she leaned in and brushed her lips across his, eyes closing softly. Pulling back, Arisu now reached for his hand. 

“I’m glad too.” Another giggle escaped. “They are very protective. The face they trusted you has made me immensely happy.”

They leaned in and kissed each other once more before leaning back and enjoying their date to the fullest on this sunny afternoon.

**As cheesy as it might be, she enjoyed the calmness of his fairytale dates.**

* * *

**Yukishiro Azuma**

Dates with Azuma were… more likely to be called insomnia meetings. Azuma was someone who prided himself in his looks but had one of the worst sleeping schedules, second only to Arisu herself.

She could never seem to fall asleep properly and instead squinted in the darkness or moved to the kitchen with a small candle. Hence where her meet ups with Azuma began.

—-

“You know,” Azuma hummed softly, arms looped around her waist as she read quietly on his lap. “You’re going to have wrinkles if you continue to squint in the dark. How about doing something less stressful?”

“Firstly, it’s not stressful… it’s just dark so that’s why I’m squinting.” Arisu pouted. “Secondly, what can we do at… two in the morning?”

“This.” He chuckled turning her around so she was straddling his lap as he began to kiss her softly, sensually.

She squirmed as the sweet pecks became deep kisses. And soon those were turning into long deep kisses that they barely pulled away from.

By the time Arisu pulled away from the exciting make out session, panting softly, she felt exhausted. She leaned against him tiredly.

“You do this everytime I pay more attention to a book than you.” She groaned.

“It’s a sign then.” He chuckled, reclining on the couch. “Focus only on me.”

She groaned once more, hand hiding her smile.

**Azuma’s dates always helped her sleep in the end.**

* * *

**Mikaze Hisoka**

Dates with Hisoka consisted of small things throughout the day.

It was  _ adorable _ to say the least.

He’d do small things for her and try to make it seem like it was just convenient for him as well.

**Everyone knew that wasn’t true but… they never said anything.**

—-

Arisu was watching a movie alone in the lounge, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She was clad in a pair of sleep shorts and one of Azuma’s shirts, her shoulders not being as broad as him could barely hold the shirt up.

The movie played as her eyes lulled every now and then, sleep trying to take over.

“...Arisu?” She heard a quiet voice, turning slightly she was greeted by the sight of Hisoka cuddling her pillow to his chest. “Come to the room and cuddle before sleeping…”

“But I would like to finish my movie…” She glanced at the television briefly. The movie was progressing slowly, she had to agree mentally.

“...” His lips pulled into a pout as he clutched the pillow tighter. “...fine.”

Turning the pale man left, leaving Arisu to turn back to her movie in peace. She was startled a few moments later by someone pulling her onto their lap, popcorn and all, and draping a blanket across the both of them.

“Hisoka-kun?!” She all but squeaked as she glanced up at them.

“It’ll be bad for me if you sleep downstairs and caught a cold.” He didn’t look at her, even as his face warmed. “Tsumugi wouldn’t forgive me.”

Arisu smiled at him, leaning in to peck his cheek before cuddling into his chest, barely getting five more minutes before falling out.

As she slept on she missed Hisoka’s gentle smile as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“Goodnight Alice…” He murmured sweetly.

**As tsun as her Hisoka was, he was still hers.**

* * *

**Omake:**

_ “... And that’s pretty much how my dates go.” Arisu finished with a smile as the younger girls gaped at her. _

_ “Having five lovers sounds…” Sakura started looking for the right words. _

_ “Annoying?” (Arisu.) _

_ “Crazy?” (Chi.) _

_ “Normal?” (Misumi.) _

_ “Lovely but only for someone like you and Sumi-chan.” She finished pleasantly. _

_ “Ah, over the top couples unit.” Chi deadpanned as the older girls gave matching grins. _

_ “Save those men…” Sakura softly prayed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially realized that using a phone to make a story chapter is very hard, thanks to auto correct changing everything to something else... ;-;


	5. Mishearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird noises are being heard around the company. What the hecks going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. Ever since the quarantine has started, I've been spending most of my day helping my little cousins do their homework and not fight every three minutes.

**Chapter 5: Mishearing**

_ “Ahn!”  _ A high pitched squeal echoed from Sakura’s room on the Spring Troupe’s floor of the Company’s house. Tsumugi’s head turned to look at the door with a confused expression as the noise resounded again.  _ “S-Sakura-chan, it hurts!” _

**That** wasn’t Sakura’s voice… that was Misumi’s voice. 

_ “Misumi-chan,”  _ Sakuya’s voice hummed comfortingly.  _ “You did ask for this.” _

“W-What…” Tsumugi’s face slowly turned red as he watched the door for more sounds. 

“Tsumugi?” Someone called from behind him. “What are you doing?”

The Winter Troupe’s leader turned around with a look of surprise and relaxed upon seeing Itaru standing behind him. “A-Ah, I’m not doing anything… it’s just-...”

He was cut off by a squeal hitting the air once more. Now Itaru’s face changed to shock at the noise coming from the room.

_ “S-Sakuya-chan… i-it really hurts…” _

_ “I told you to go to someone else like… Omi-san for something like this…”  _ A grunt and another cry of pain.  _ “I honestly have no idea what I’m doing.” _

“What are they  **doing** ?” Itaru squinted at the door.

_ “No, no Sakura!”  _ Citron’s voice rang clearly.  _ “You have to push a bit harder, before pulling it.” _

Now, Itaru and Tsumugi had the brightest matching blushes. One had an embarrassed look while the other seemed irritated and confused at the change of voices.

“What are they doing in there?” Itaru grunted making a move to go and open the door before Tsumugi pulled him back. “What?”

“I-If they’re doing something and they found out we were listening…” The blue eyed male shifted uncomfortably. “They might get angry."

Itaru raised an eyebrow and relented before his head snapped back to the door as Misumi released a piercing wail. Tsumugi winced as he heard the other males neck crack at the sudden movement, eyes trained on the door.

_ “I-It hurts…!”  _ Misumi’s squeaky voice cried. 

_ “You did this to yourself.”  _ Sakura’s voice sighed as both males sat there imagining what could have been going on to make the cheerful girl cry like that.

**None of the results ended cleanly.**

“What’s all the noise?” Izumi’s voice floated over as her and Omi walked towards the duo. Tsumugi turned around, ready to try and brush her concern off, only for another noise to hit the air. Izumi’s eyebrow raised as she glanced at the door, looking completely caught off guard. “What in the world?”

“We’ve been sitting here trying to figure out what they’ve been doing but none of it is adding up.” confessed Itaru as he pulled out his phone, trying to hide the blush on his face by shoving his face behind the tiny screen.

“Why not open the door?”

“...”

“...We’re too scared…” Tsumugi mumbled, face burning once more.

“Oh please, boys.” Izumi rolled her eyes leaning to open the door. “It can’t be that bad.”

Itaru opened his mouth to snipe a retort back before more commentary came from behind that damn door.

_ “O-Owwww! Take it out!! Citron! Make her take it out faster!” _

_ “No, you must let her take it slowly.” _

_ “B-But…” _ A whine.

Izumi’s hand froze as she blushed cherry red, her other hand coming to cover her mouth. Slowly her brown eyes looked at the two men behind her who looked completely uncomfortable.

“W-We told you…” Itaru huffed, eyes planted firmly on his phone, fingers tapping furiously, while Tsumugi looked the opposite way.

“Why are all of you blocking the hallway?” Sakyo’s gruff voice growled from behind her. Three heads turned towards the blond who was walking towards them calmly. “Has anyone seen Ikaruga? I need to speak to her.”

Izumi and Tsumugi fumbled as Itaru looked away. Growling in annoyance, the glasses wearing man turned to leave when he heard a shriek from Sakura’s door. Raising an eyebrow, Sakyo reached over and flung it wide open. Tsumugi and Izumi pinched their eyes closed in fear as Itaru slowly peeked up, eyes slightly hopeful.

“What’s going on in here?” He demanded. “Is Ikaruga hiding in here?”

“S-Sakyo-san!” Sakura’s voice rang out. “Misumi-chan was just getting first aid from me I swear! I wasn’t trying to hide her!”

“You crazy woman, what did you think would happen?” The former Yakuza demanded. "Even if you were looking, it was bound to happen some _**other**_ day."

“Not this!~” The lilac haired young woman pouted openly, with her shirt off, showing off her white sports bra and several cuts with thorns sticking out of her pale skin.

“Eh?” Tsumugi and Izumi’s eyes snapped open as they heard the statement.

“Ah, Misumi had a bit of… an accident earlier.

**\--Flashback--**

_ “Sankaku~ Sankaku~ Sankaku!” The young woman cried running through the trees at an accelerated pace, not slowing once as the world passed her in a blur of color and noise. _

_ “Look mommy!” A kid cried pointing at her. She turned, wide orange eyes kind as she slowed to wave at him, foot missing a branch as she stopped looking where she was going. _

_ “Ara?” She felt the wind rush around her and not the triangle type but more of the danger type. And next thing she knew, she crushed into a thorny rose bush and cracked her head on the floor. “Ughh…” _

**\--End Flashback--**

“And Omi told me that’d he was going to be realllll upset with me if I showed up to him again and hurt all weirdly, so I went to go see Sakura-chan to help me.” She paused. “Citron was there too but.. He wasn’t much help aside from feeding me onigiri when I was getting bandaged.”

“And she wouldn’t sit still when I tried to pull the thorns out sooo…” Sakura shrugged.

Izumi, Itaru and Tsumugi all groaned loudly as they wandered away thoroughly exhausted when they didn’t even do anything that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. But I just had to and it was kinda rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making an explicit A3 genderbend drabbles book as well... hmmm!~


End file.
